The present disclosure relates a facsimile apparatus and a facsimile system that FAX transmission is periodically performed to a specific transmission destination and FAX reception is periodically performed from a specific sender.
In a typical case, a facsimile machine (FAX) is used for a means to send an order of goods, a documents of a business negotiation, or the like, to a specific destination periodically, as regular business. As such typical FAX equipment, specifying a transmission destination and transmission time previously at the transmitting side is proposed for regular business. In such technology, a manuscript image memorized in the FAX previously is automatically transmitted to the specified transmission destination at the instructed time.